


Bookstore Love

by Arronaut (orphan_account)



Category: Notting Hill - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Arronaut
Summary: The life of a simple bookshop owner changes when he meets the most famous film star in the world.-I felt like drawing one picture wasn’t quite enough, so Dean and Castiel switch roles in 2 different pieces.





	Bookstore Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/gifts).



  
[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnpUMdVjj)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/posZ36Ltj)


End file.
